Giorgia Stregone-Fesso
Giorgia Stregone-Fesso, or just Gio, is the daughter of Prunella from the story of the same name. In the destiny conflict, she is a Rebel. She could probably write a whole book about her reasons to rebel, but at the top are two people, Ginger, and Tony. Appearance Gio has thick black hair cut in an asymmetrical bob, with a glass hair clip shaped like a spidery old tree, warm honey brown skin, and dark purple eyes. She's got a rounded face, and a small button nose. She has a beauty mark right underneath her left eye, and purple lips. She dresses in a style all her own. Usually, rain or shine, she's got the denim jacket with the sleeves rolled up that goes to well below her waist, black and purple diagonally striped tunic, and blue jeans, with purple patches sewn randomly on them. She has simple slip on pale purple flats. Personality The type of person who's just like "Seems like something we really shouldn't be doing. Let's do it,' Gio has no common sense. At all. When Tony was around her, he used to joke that his common sense was tingling and that was usually in regards to her about to make a really stupid decision. He doesn't do it anymore because he realizes it doesn't help and perhaps makes it worse. Gio is the kind of person that if you want her to something, really encourage her to do the opposite, she'll do all she can to not do what you want. She has a minor problem with authority figures and isn't afraid to let that be known. Gio has been taught to be cautious about people, but...she isn't. You be vaguely nice even once to her or someone she really cares about, and suddenly your on her list of people to leave stuff to in her will or something. She has been told, by both her mother and Ginger, that she will probably die of some stupid thing she does. She tends to give people heart attacks, as she has jumped off the top of the school just to see what would happen, and came away with a broken elbow. The nurse knows her by name, and has a whole box of things specifically for her. Gio has a heart, and people know that. She may act cold or angry when she gives you something, but she'll give you something you really enjoy or really needed and it's usually for something trivial, as mentioned above. Gio loves in strange ways but love she does. Gio can get into mothering mode, not as easily as say, Ginger, but still pretty easily and the results are her usually treating you like a child, like she's your mother, and your no older than ten. It embarrasses her and she can usually fight the urges, but not all the time, and she doesn't even bother when it's with Ginger or Tony. Gio is not fussy. She doesn't like her long name, and the only reason she goes by both last names is that the Fesso is from her mother's side and Stregone is from her father's and she likes both sides of her family legacy and believes just picking one last name will be denying that side of her life. Gio is never ashamed to admit she has a problem with jealousy. If Ginger so much as does something even remotely similar to something the pair always do together, instantly she gets worried that she's being replaced, that Ginger found someone she likes to hang out with better than her, and bye bye Gio. And don't even get her started on how she feels when Tony even smiles kindly at someone else, she flipped out when he kissed Ginger's forehead to make her feel better. Family Mother: Prunella Fesso Prunella is incredibly overprotective, and cried for three days after realizing both of her "children" (Ginger is technically not her child) would have to go far away to continue their education. She calls them every week for an update and never bats an eye at the injuries Gio gets because she's used to it, but still issues a warning to be more careful that she just knows her daughter won't listen to. Father: Francesco Stregone He acts more like an older brother to Gio than a father. She has heard her mother yell at him that there have only ever been two children in this house not three, but he doesn't listen. He tries to be more of a father with her than he does with Ginger, but given that he had no father, it's understandable how he can't be perfect at it. Aunt: Regina Stregone Ginger spent so much time with Gio's family, and their so close in age, they're more like sisters. When Ginger isn't mothering Gio, or the other way around, Gio is finding humor in driving Ginger crazy one minute, and then doing something that makes them want to hug each other the next. Friends Regina Stregone Ginger is one of her best friends, and it shows itself in her trying to trick Ginger into taking care of herself. (She caught on that Ginger had had a migraine for three days and was doing nothing about it, so she pretended to have a migraine and they both got taken care of.) That and, buying a bear for Ginger after she ran away when Tony and Gio had a pretty nasty fight, is only the tip of what she will do for her. Antonio Amore it's always been the three of them, Tony, Ginger, and Gio, and they've always gotten along. There was that brief time when Gio didn't talk to Ginger after seeing Tony kiss Ginger's forehead, but Ginger explained, and things went back to normal. They have their bumps in the road, but they can't imagine breaking the trio up. Acquaintances Armand Malheur One of Mamina Gina's children, Gio likes to make fun of him, in ways so he knows that she's just teasing him. She knows he likes Ginger and has a sneaking suspicion that Ginger likes him too, ignoring the fact that Ginger's eyes have never been pink around him. She pushes him to be more comfortable in his own skin. Lei Siu Zhi Another person she meant through Ginger, Gio actually understands that he kind of mutes his emotions on things. She knows enough about that to know when he actually doesn't care about something, and that's when she pulls him away with a half baked excuse, and when he does, to which she makes sure to engage him in it. Romance Antonio Amore Gio had liked Tony for a while now, (which explains why she overreacted when Tony kissed Ginger's forehead), and they even dated for about nine months. They broke up, but it was mutual and they don't hold it against the other, and are still friends. (Okay, ''maybe ''she still likes him and misses what they had, but she won't act on that because obviously Tony wants to be just friends.) Abilities '''Dark Magic: '''Her father is the Witch's son after all. Gio hasn't told anyone other than Ginger, that she has these abilities, because she is destined to be the next Prunella, not the next Witch's son, and she doesn't want them to freak out. She has a pretty good mastery over her magic though. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Prunella